New Beginnings
by Ankhala
Summary: What if each member of Team Natsu joined Fairy Tail because of one event happening to each of them. If something called each of them to the guild. Each member had a guiding light (Excluding Happy) WARNING: This fic does not follow what happened in Fairy Tail Ice Trail, and goes against it


"Igneel! Igneel!" A little boy called out, running through the town nearest to where he lived with the fire dragon. He hadn't even stopped to consider that a dragon would have no reason to visit a human town. A lot of people glared and cursed at him as he rudely ran past them, but he ignored them, desperate to find his foster father. "Igneel!"

An old lady stopped him. "Are you looking for someone, young man?"

The pink haired boy saw this as nothing but an interruption to his search. "Yeah, obviously I am. So unless you've seen a red dragon around here, could ya leave me alone? I would like to keep searching for him."

The old women didn't call him rude or curse at him like he expected. She simply chuckled. "No. Sorry, but I haven't seen a dragon anywhere. But I've heard of someone who might just be able to help you."

He stared at her, excitement in his eyes. "You have? Who? Where are they?"

The old lady smiled. "I don't know exactly where, but ask around town for where you might find an old man by the name of Makarov. He runs a wizard's guild in this town, known as Fairy Tail. I've heard he knows quite a lot. He could know about this dragon of yours."

"Yes! I'll find this Makarov." The boy ran off without so much as a thank you.

The woman chuckled and mumbled to herself. "Help Natsu out, won't you, Third?"

* * *

"Excuse me, lad. Are you alright?" A feminine voice called from behind him. He turned around to see an old lady smiling down at him.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Where are you headed, boy? Do you need any help? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead. I'm not headed anywhere... please just leave me alone."

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to go then obviously you do need help. At least allow me to help you know where you're headed. Are you a wizard? I know of a guild that would gladly take you in. It's just west of here. If you're interested, I could tell you how to get there."

A guild? That could be a good place to start. He could get stronger there, strong enough to never need anyone to die for him again. And it was in the west, where Ur had told him to go. There could be stronger wizards there.

"I-I'm a wizard. Where is this guild?"

The old lady smiled. "Well, first of all, take this money and use it to buy food and to stay at an inn for the night. Rest. It would be good for you." The old lady handed him a bag of coins. "Then, in the morning, use the rest of it to buy a train ticket to Magnolia. The guild is there. It's name is Fairy Tail. Perhaps the master there could even help you with your dilemma with your master, Gray."

Gray smiled. "Thank you so much, old lady!" And turned away. Only to freeze, processing what the old lady had just said. He turned back towards her. "How did you-"

She was gone.

* * *

"Fairy Tail." Erza whispered. She was standing in a train station, wondering who to ask about which train she should take. "Where do I find Fairy Tail..." She mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me, sweetie?" Erza looked to her right to say an old woman standing above her, smiling. "Did you say Fairy Tail? Are you looking for that guild?"

"Yes, ma'am... Do you know where it is?" She froze. Trying to think of what she should say to make that sound more polite. "Please," she blurted out. 'No, that's not right... what do I say...'

The woman didn't give her a chance to say anything else. "Of course I do. Just take the A3 train in twenty minutes. It'll take you to the town it's located in."

"Thank you, ma'am." Erza responded.

The woman chuckled. "No problem sweetie."

Erza smiled back at her before turning and heading towards the direction of the A3 train.

* * *

Lucy didn't know where to go. She had run away from home about a week ago. She refused to even say goodbye to her father. But now she had no place to go. She could head to Magnolia, and go to Fairy Tail, the guild of her dreams. She had no idea if they would accept her, though. What if they said no? Then she could be even more lost without a place to truly call home.

Maybe she should just head back to her father...

Lucy thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see an old woman smiling up at her.

"Excuse me miss, but are those gate keys on your belt?" The old woman asked. Lucy had no idea why she would care about that, but she knew her manners.

"Yes, they are, ma'am. Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that there is a town a few miles from here full of magic shops where you could possibly buy more. It's called Hargeon."

A place where she could buy gate keys! That interested Lucy.

"If you'd like to go there, just head west down this road. It's about half an hour from here."

Lucy turned and started to walk down the road the old lady had pointed at, her mind racing that so fast that she almost didn't think to say thank you. She turned back towards the women.

"Thank y... Huh?" The old lady had disappeared without a trace. "How odd..." Lucy chose not to think about it, and started down the road, to this Hargeon town.

* * *

An old woman smiled as she appeared back on the island she belonged on. She had just finished directing the final member of the strongest team of an amazing guild, Lucy Heartfilia. Her job was done. Now she just had to wait until she was needed again.

Her body glowed, turning back to its original form. Her new appearance was a young girl with long, light blond hair with green eyes, wearing a bright pink, white, and blue dress.

Mavis knew her guild, Fairy Tail, was left in good hands.

So... I wrote a thing. This does not follow Fairy Tail Ice Trail at all, and it is not supposed to. Please ignore that fact. This fic is just supposed to be a cute little thing that sort of follows a what if. I apologize for the fact that it does not follow cannon material to the exact.


End file.
